


Just A Moment (an easy interlude)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bottom Reyes, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Reyes doesn't often get chances to rest, to just enjoy himself away from the pressures of Kadara. It seems only fitting that Scott ensure every last moment they're together is a respite in the most pleasurable way.





	Just A Moment (an easy interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I dunno, I don't have an explanation for this one my dudes. I just wanted to write more bottom Reyes. Enjoy!

It’s not often Reyes gets to simply...relax. Between running Kadara and assisting with the outpost, it’s rare he gets to sleep, let alone simply spend time just existing. He cherishes Scott’s infrequent visits even more when they offer him the ability to do both. Keema is all too happy to chase him onto the Tempest, smugly telling him he deserves all that waits aboard for him.

The peace and simplicity is…

“Absolutely divine,” he breathes, nuzzling further into the plush pillows he’s hugging to himself. 

Scott’s bed is a show of softness, blankets and pillows and mattress, all a temptingly gentle place to land. Even mussed as it is at the moment, top sheet kicked aside, blanket in a twisted, messy heap from their earlier activities, it’s still his favorite place. He hasn’t even budged from it to re-dress, laying naked and sprawled on his belly, lazing about while Scott showers. 

There’s the barest tickle in the sensitive area behind his balls, a sordid reminder that he’s probably still leaking the load of come Scott fucked into him earlier.

Reyes can’t bring himself to care even the slightest bit.

“Well now,” Scott’s murmur lifts his head, Reyes peering over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes as Scott strides in and locks the door behind him. “Is this for my benefit? Usually you’re quick to re-dress.”

“That depends,” Reyes teases, knees sliding just a bit wider, Scott’s soft groan echoing the movement. “Are you benefiting in some way?”

“Do you  _ ever  _ get tired of being a tease? Or is it just constant enjoyment?”

“Tease implies I’m not fully willing to follow through. We both know that’s not true, my love.”

“Oh really now?” Scott purrs, towel dropping forgotten to the floor as he climbs onto the bed. “You want more?”

“I am a never satisfied being,” Reyes hums, before laughing outright when Scott nuzzles into his throat. “Ah! You didn’t shave!”

“Ticklish? Should I move down then?” 

He doesn’t wait for Reyes to answer, lips tracing a path down his spine, stopping here and there to brush over old and new scars. Reyes spreads his legs a bit wider, feeling a warning twinge in his hip from the over-exertion of the muscles only an hour or so ago. His cock doesn’t seem to be sated though, growing hard between his body and the bed as Scott kisses over the curve of one cheek. 

“Cariño,” he warns, before choking on air when Scott’s tongue laps a broad stripe over his sensitive hole. 

“You’re leaking,” Scott murmurs softly, fingers tracing softly around the clenching rim. “And you’re still open, a bit. I bet I could slide right in. Put my cock right back where it belongs, maybe use my own come to slick the way.”

“When did you get a silver tongue?” Reyes huffs, burying his face back in the pillows as Scott leans in to lap at him once more. 

He can’t help arch into Scott’s mouth, hips rising off the bed, a moan dragging free when the head of his cock brushes the blankets bunched under him. Scott, for his part, seems more intent to eat than talk, sucking wetly at his hole, tongue flat and pressed in tight. Reyes yelps when he feels something spill out, clenching tight and reaching back with a hand to smack at Scott’s shoulder.

“Ah! Don’t!”

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” Scott swallows obnoxiously loudly, sinking his thumb inside Reyes with a low hum. 

“It’s--it’s filthy, Scott.”

“It’s mine,” Scott doesn't seem bothered, lazily thrusting his thumb in and out, not enough of a stretch to do more than tease. “And you’ve got the sweetest ass, Reyes. I could do this all day.”

“We do not  _ have  _ all day,” Reyes snips, cock achingly hard between his thighs. “Could you not simply fuck me?”

“Oh, I intend to, but I’m gonna do this first.”

He buries another moan into the pillow when Scott dips back down, his tongue tracing a nonsense pattern around the thumb still sunk inside. Reyes tries to keep himself clenched but Scott’s tongue doesn’t allow it, lapping until he relaxes, wincing at the next spill of come. Scott doesn't seem bothered in the slightest, soft groans and pants accompanying the strokes.

His thumb disappears briefly, replaced by two fingers sliding in deep, and Reyes can’t breathe for a moment when they easily find his prostate. The pressure is  _ maddening  _ and he hitches his hips forward in a useless thrust. 

“Scott,” he whines, muffled and helpless. 

This boy undoes him so easily. He’d be scared if he wasn’t so adoring of him. 

“Did you want something?” There’s a slick sound, like Scott’s licking his lips, and Reyes shudders. 

“Fuck me.”

“Mmmm, tempting as it is, I’m having a lot of fun back here.”

Reyes grits his teeth, swallowing down another moan when a third finger joins, stretching him more than he needs. He feels so open, wet with spit and come, and his feet push uselessly at the sheets that cling to the bed. 

“Scott, please.” He’s not above begging, not for this. “I need it--I need you to fuck me. No one--no one does it as well, they never have. I’ve never had someone fuck me as well as you do.”

There’s a gut-wrenching sound from behind, like Scott’s been punched, and then teeth nip a warning onto his shoulder blade. No weight settles atop him, meaning Scott’s already sitting back onto his knees in preparation, and Reyes presses his smug grin into the pillow. 

No point in being rude about his victory, after all.

“You’re such a needy thing,” Scott complains, though it’s hardly important when the thick head of his cock presses in close. 

“For you,” Reyes mumbles, arching his back, chancing a glance over his shoulder. 

Scott looks half drunk, cheeks flushed, hair still messy and wet from his shower. He has one hand on Reyes’ cheek, pulling it to the side, and his eyes are glued to where his cock is slotted up against Reyes’ hole. He’s on the brink of breaking and Reyes narrows his eyes, wiggling his ass temptingly.

“Please, cariño? I’m so open, so ready for you.”

Scott’s eyes drift closed as he sinks inside, just a bit, the stretch eased by the spit he left. Reyes shivers at the sound and the press, turning his face back to the pillow, teeth sinking in as Scott thrusts gently. It’s a sordid drag, he’s not nearly as well lubed as Scott usually ensures he is, but Reyes relishes every inch of it. 

He’ll feel it tomorrow, when Scott is gone and memories are all that satiate him. 

Scott spits a curse, hands biting rudely into Reyes’ hips as he pulls back, only to yank him backwards into the next thrust. It steals the breath from him, the world going soft around the edges as Scott fucks ruthlessly. Each thrust is harsher than the last, hips meeting his ass almost brutally, smacking loud in the silence of the room. Scott’s dragging in desperate breaths, loud and interspersed with Reyes’ name. 

“Could you come like this?” Scott says suddenly, grinding in, head of his cock pressing ruthlessly into Reyes’ prostate. “Could you come--make a fucking mess of yourself--just from me? Just from my cock?”

“K-Keep it up and we’ll--I think we’ll see.” 

It seems to light a fire in Scott and Reyes has to clamp his jaws shut around the pillow to hold back the deep groans when Scott practically mounts him. The angle changes, his hips being tipped up and dragged back, and Reyes yelps when his cock jerks. 

He didn’t think--it’s not unheard of for him but it’s certainly  _ rare  _ for him to come untouched. He thought perhaps, but this is no longer perhaps. His orgasm edges closer with every slam of Scott’s hips and Reyes finds himself reaching back. His shaking fingers find Scott’s forearm, wrapping around the tensed muscles, feeling them flex as Scott uses him. 

“Scott, I--”

“Come for me, Reyes,” Scott’s voice is a snarl, nothing playful in it’s tone now. “I want you to fucking come on my cock. Wanna feel you come around me while I fill you up again.”

His hand drops, clenching the sheets, ripping them from the mattress as he writhes. Reyes has to turn his face, let the whines feel so he can breathe as Scott relentlessly pushes him towards the edge. 

It’s almost a shock when he does come, cock jerking and spurting come beneath him as Reyes’ world goes black. He can’t see anything, brain overloaded with the sensations, save for star bursts behind his lids as he shakes apart. Scott groans behind him, jackrabbit fast thrusts only dragging the orgasm out, until he loses his rhythm and buries himself deeply inside with a soft noise. 

In his exhausted state, collapsed beneath the weight of Scott’s body when he comes down atop him, Reyes imagines that he can  _ feel  _ Scott coming inside him. Feel the way his cock jerks as it spits come, making another mess of him. 

“Holy fuck,” Scott breathes into his ear, a comforting weight bearing Reyes down into the bed.

And the wet spot under his hips, but he can’t even be fucked to  _ care  _ right now. 

“Such a way--such a way with words.” Reyes pants back.

Scott grunts, one hand sliding down Reyes’ bicep to ease his grip from the sheets, entwining their fingers. It’s almost too sweet after the rough fuck and Reyes feels a wash of warmth flow over him that has nothing to do with the afterglow. He grips back, desperate, and closes his eyes as he whispers.

“Stay longer. Not too much but--another day? One more day with you?”

Scott doesn’t protest, brushing a gentle kiss to his sweat-soaked temple, nuzzling sweetly there. 

“Anything for you. The universe can wait, I have more important things to take care of.”


End file.
